


Nerds

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy walks in on Helen and Jane wrapped up in work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

“Where’s Jane?” Helen asked. “I had a quick question for her.”

Darcy didn’t look up from her book. She jabbed a finger over her shoulder. “In her lab, running through data simulations or something, blah blah, I don’t know,” she said.

“Thank you.” 

Darcy kept reading. She read until she grew stiff, and she put down her book and stretched. Something popped.

She glanced at the clock. Fuck, it was getting late. She had gotten Jane to agree to go with the movies with her. If they didn’t go soon, they’d miss it.

Darcy walked into the lab without knocking. “Hey, Jane, let’s go-”

Helen was still there, bent over a tablet and murmuring something to herself. Jane was at her computer, furiously typing. “Do you think-” Jane began, but Helen didn’t let her finish.

“No, it can’t be unique to Asgardian physiology. Something in the environment? The sun?”

“No, not the sun. Unless-” Jane said.

“Maybe-” Helen said.

They continued with their work.

Darcy wasn’t even going to ask. She left the room, muttering, “Fucking science nerds,” under her breath.


End file.
